Sekirei: ԂЇЁЅҬЦЯҔ3Ԁ
Message from Writer This fan fiction story is about a lone Sekirei man, named Korudosutea Shino, who was imprisoned, and tortured for 15 years, while separated from his wife, and son. He as well was "terminated", or had his powers taken away. The story starts off at the end of the last episode of the second season of the anime show, Sekirei, when the MBI Tower collapsed, and Minaka escaped. I'll see you on the Dark Side of Moon. 04:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 01:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Prelude: So it Goes: Part 1 Loud bangs, and shaking surrounded the room. It was very dark, metallic, and cold. The only lights were those blinking behind a glass frame, and those beside him. There were no alarm sounds. Just blank, dark hallways. He was alone, bound to a machine. Like a sinner to his perilous doom. A piece of the ceiling fell, and hit a control panel. It freed him from his metallic chains. Hitting the brim. He also fell to the floor. Barely concious. He stood up slowly, and stumbled through the darkness. The things he saw were not fictitious. Onward through the Darkness... He came to the door, with a flickering florescent light above it. It was dented outwards. With his weak, seemingly powerless arms, he attempted to push the door. All he did was lightly touch it. It fell to the ground, created a large bang. It really didn't make a difference. He was surrounded by it. No soul where he was could look skywards. Cords, and wires were being dragged along the ground, attached to his body. Blood was seeping from multiple holes, and cuts. Hitting the floor. His breathing was sort of heavy, with a weeze. Limping his way forward, through the halls. While dragging himself, he slid his palm against the walls. Onward through the Darkness... He continued. As his hand fell off the wall, he felt a gap. He turned right, and under a flickering light. Suddenly, he saw a figure. What seemed to be eerily similar to him. The man seemed psychoatic. Singing a deadly hymn. The words struck his mind like a searchlight. "The broad daylight brought an unknown grim... A shadow that disappeared... Put a sword in his back..." The figure went away. Making the hall more clear. Things became more black. Onward through the Darkness... His vision began to blur. His speech became a slur. He didn't know such a thing could occur. Fate was his mind's saboteur. Nothing could protect him against it, not even armour. He best get out of the halls of Hell, or his soul the Devil will devour. Onward through the Darkness... Two more figures ran by. One tall, one shorter. The demon was nearby. His guardian was his transporter. The man followed them into the unknown. He remembers, the guardian cut him down. Onward through the darkness... The distance between the man, and the two demons were interrupted. By a large pile of rubble. Sunshine, what he thought, erupted. He climbed upwards, revenge he began to grumble. The man reached the surface. Now sent to face the megalomaniac menace. Prelude: So it Goes: Part 2 The man rose up from the hole in the ground, looking morbid, and out of it. He was surrounded by a forest, and he could hear loud bangs in the background, just as he did underground. As he dragged himself along the ground, blood staining along the dirt, he heard the final colapse of a large building. Metal shrieking, and crashing; glass breaking, and shattering. Then, BANG, the ending to the Symphony of Destruction. The boom's sound echoed inbetween the trees, and impacted the person, causing him to pass out. 26 hours elapse... The man wakes up, and finds himself in a bright, white, small room. An I.V was in his arm, and is flat on his back. He slowly begins to panic, thinking he was put right back into Hell. His heart began to race, and so did the heartbeat monitor. He thought he needed to escape, so he took out the tube in his arm, and got up. Wearing only a hospital gown, he searches around the room. The man approaches the window, and saw he was some stories high. He exits into the hallway. It was quiet, and some night staff was around. One nurse notices him. Nurse- "What are you doing sir? You should be in your bed." Man- "Get out of my way." Nurse- "Sir..." Man- "Enough!" The man said so to the best of his abilities due to him still a little weak. The nurse calls up a few MBI Guards to forcefully put him back to bed. Once the guards arrived, one of them spoke. Guard- "Get back in your room, or we will use force." The man stops. He became a little pestered. Man- "Let me pass..." Guard- "Sir..." Man- "I have a name! Call me by my birthname! Korudosutea Shino!" The guard said silently to his teammate to use force. They approach the man whose supposed name was Korudosutea Shino. At the moment, Korudo enrages, remembering a similar sight a few years ago. He wouldn't go back, he wouldn't allow it. One of the guards was about to grab his shoulder, but Korudo swats away the arm with his left hand, and threw an uppercut to the guard's jaw. This instantly knocks him out. The other saw him as a threat, and pulls out his stun gun. He pulls the trigger, and it shocks Korudo greatly. He falls to the ground paralyzed. The guard picks him up, and drags him into his room; puts him in the bed. Korudo seems asleep, so the guard locks the door. As soon as he locks it, Korudo jumps out of the bed, grabs the needle on the cabinet, and stabs the guard in the neck, right on the spinal cord. This only paralyzes the guard. Ironic, what the guard did to Korudo was turned around, and done unto him. Korudo grabs the keys, but looks down at the gown he is wearing. He is definitely recognizable. So, he "borrows", the guards outfit. After doing so, Korudo pulls down the goggles to hide his unmistakable eyes. He then takes the gown, puts it on the guard, takes the needle out, and places him on the bed, as well as putting the I.V in as well. Finally, Korudo unlocks the door, exits, and locks it. He walks past the nurse station undetected, and later exits the building entirely. Chapter 1: Restart Streets & Alleys of Tokyo City, Midnight. Korudo- "It's so quiet. Where is everyone? Is there anyone at all? Thought there'd be more of a population." Korudo seemed alone. It was a ghost town, only a few lights from buildings were on. Of course, it was midnight, but this was Tokyo, he learned about it before. There should be some civilians walking around, or cars moving along the roads, but whatever was there was either parked, or rubble. He carefully wandered, keeping an eye out for any signs of people, because he didn't want to start anything too soon. He had to restart, he had nothing. No power, no home, nothing to eat. He had to regain his position. Not as the Reaper, but rather a leader. A symbol, that no one screws with his race, and doesn't go unpunished. Especially those who mess with his race, and him. Minaka, the head of Mid Bio Informatics, did all this to him. Minaka betrayed Korudo behind everyone's backs, and took control of Korudo's life, in an instant. How he became terminated, he didn't know. Now thinking about it, there must have been some deeper reason, but this was no time to ponder about the past. It was time to think of the present, and future. Korudo, as said before, has to restart. He found himself at the northern part of the city. Mostly dominated by apartment blocks, and suburbia. This would probably be best to fit as a home. He just didn't know where he could stay for free, he had no currency. Looking around, it still seemed uninhabited compared to the Tokyo he learned. Korudo entered his way into an apartment complex. It was fairly decent. Surprisingly, all the doors were unlocked, some were left cracked, or even wide open. What could have happened that made the residents leave their homes in such a hurry? That aside, it seemed like a free home. He inspected all the rooms he could find, for anything really. Throughout multiple rooms, he found some attire. A red, and white long-sleeve shirt, carbon pants, black shoes, and of course underwear, and socks, but let's not get into that. Korudo was pleased by his new attire. Seems as though he can possibly fit in with it. He took a seat in a chair left behind. He was right, there was nobody in the apartment. Nor where there any valueables, pictures, or anything of the kind. Just some furniture, and even a refrigerator. There was still electricity, so he could use some of the appliances he could find. This was good. There were a few beds too. Comfy while at it. Food was also left, some still good. It should last him a few days. Although with all this, he couldn't acquire anything like a weapon, and such. Korudo had to get a job, but there was none, because it seemed as though there were no civilians. No civilians, equals no employers, nor customers. He couldn't work for MBI, afterall, they want him either dead, or captured. Having plenty of energy left, and the sun starting to come up, he decided to take a walk around the city. Know where everything is. 7 a.m. Streets of Northern Tokyo. Korudo stepped out of the apartments, and again wandered around. Turns out he was wrong, there were a few civilians left. He kept normal, trying not to attract attention. With his hands in his pockets, he walked a few blocks away. Distracted by a nearby monument, he accidentally bumped into a man roughly the same stature. Man- "Hey, watch where you're goin'!" Korudo- "Oh, I apologize." Man- "Eh." The man started to walk away, when Korudo reached out. Korudo- "Hey, uhh..." The man stopped, and turned around. Man- "What?" Korudo- "Would you know anywhere I can get an occupation that pays?" Man- "You mean a job?" Korudo- "Yeah..." The man thought for a minute, and answered. Man- "Yes, I do. Follow me." Korudo followed the man. Along the way, they talked. Korudo- "Thank you very much. I just settled in, and need a steady flow of currency." Man- "Hm, well it's good you found me. It's hard to get a job in this town since the whole Sekirei Plan started. You know of it?" Korudo- "No, I don't. I am very interested in hearing about this." Man- "Oh shit, that's right, I'm not supposed to talk about it with people without Sekirei's. Wait, do you have a Sekirei?" Korudo- "No, but... I used to be one." Man- "Really? What happened?" Korudo- "Let's just say I was betrayed. I'd rather not go into details." Man- "Do you have a family?" Korudo- "It's hard to explain. I used to, but I still do. I have a son, and a wife, both are Sekireis, but, I don't know where they are." Man- "Huh... Well, I'm sorry about that. No divorce?" Korudo- "No divorce, but rather forced separation." Man- "Damn." Korudo- "Yeah." Man- "Anyways, what's your name? I feel as though I need to know you." Korudo- "Korudosutea Shino. You may call me Korudo for short if you wish." Man- "Ahh, nice to meet you then. My name is Seo Kaoru." Korudo- "Likewise, Mr. Seo." The two shook hands. Kaoru- "Oh, no need for formalities. Just call me Kaoru." Korudo- "Oh alright. Say, do you have a family?" Kaoru- "Not really, just my two Sekirei." Korudo- "Hm, what are their names?" Kaoru- "Hikari, and Hibiki. They're twins, but I know them like red, and blue. If you ever meet them, I'll introduce them." Korudo- "Ahh, thank you. For some reason, those two names sound familiar..." Kaoru- "Hm, weird. Oh, we're here." They arrived at a construction site. Turns out Kaoru has been working there for a few days. He's a freelancer that does oddjobs throughout the city. Kaoru told the foreman that Korudo was a friend of his that'll help him out with the big stuff, and alongside him from now on. After a time's pass of lifting girders, digging, and such, it was about 2:30. They started walking home. Korudo- "That wasn't that bad. Seems easy." Kaoru- "Yeah, just gotta be careful." They arrived at an intersection, a little past where they bumped into each other. Kaoru- "This is where we probably gotta depart." Korudo- "You're right. I live just down there, a few blocks down." Kaoru- "Hehehe, I live the other way." Korudo- "Alright. Oh, I must thank you for saying that I'm a friend, even if I'm not. I owe a lot to you." Kaoru- "Oh, don't mention it. You don't seem like a bad guy. I consider you a friend anyway. Plus, if you were to try anything, I'd beat you senselessly anyway. Hehehe." Korudo laughed also. Kaoru- "Wait, why are you laughing?" Korudo- "Threats don't mean anything to me, besides as a mere joke. It's the actions that speak." Kaoru- "You're right. Well, gotta go, take care." Korudo- "You too." The two waved off, and went home. For the rest of the week, they worked together at the site. They got along well, and seemed to be similar. Friday, 2:32, Construction Site, Northern Tokyo Korudo- "Ah, finally, Friday." Kaoru- "I know right?" Korudo- "Haven't worked this hard since my job before I came to this planet. Aside from being a walking morgue." Kaoru- "What? Walking morgue? You mean you killed people for a living?" Korudo- "Well, not really a living. More like a naturally given position." Kaoru- "... and that would be...?" Korudo- "A Grim Reaper. A Sekirei Grim Reaper to be more correct." Kaoru- "Interesting." Korudo- "Hm, well, feel free to ask what you want to know. I don't exactly know if any of the newer generations of my race know of the 'Reapers." Kaoru- "I'm interested in how there are LIVING Reapers. The ones our race conceived are the immortal kind." Korudo- "Ah, then our race works differently then. Our Reapers of course die like any mortal should, but in the afterlife, they may do as they want as long as they have abided by the commandments of being a Reaper. If they have not, if one should break any rule, straight to Hell." Kaoru- "Really?" Korudo- "Yes. Since I was one, it is only a Reaper's duty to learn these commandments. After all, controlling Absolute Death, and Passing is a fairly large responsibility." Kaoru- "Do you still have to obey these rules?" Korudo- "Not really. I am retired, or "terminated", as MBI would put it. I no longer have the base abilities of a Reaper, nor my secondaries." Kaoru- "Secondaries?" Korudo- "Yes. I used to control Psychological Death, or, fuck with your mind to a point where you'll be in devastation for your entire life... if I allow you to live "normally", anyway." Kaoru- "Hm. How do you become a Reaper?" Korudo- "First, you are one straight from birth. Second, it is a family thing. My family is one of the Reaper line." Kaoru- "So your son..." Korudo- "Yes, my son, Shiina, will be the next in line. He is "dormant", if I may guess." Kaoru- "Shiina... Sounds familiar. A friend of mine's Sekirei is looking for him." Korudo- "Hm...?" Kaoru- "Yeah, it's a little girl named Kusano. She controls plant growth, or as we say "Life", because Shiina's is refered to as "Death"." Korudo- "Which is correct." Kaoru- "She says that Shiina is like an older brother to her." Korudo- "How nice." Korudo- "Yeah. I wanna see my son again too. See how he's grown up. How he turned out to be." Kaoru- "I can take you to meet her. The house isn't too far from here. Just a quick walk, but you wouldn't mind if we stopped my place, right?" Korudo- "Nah." Kaoru- "Good." Chapter 2: Acquaintances Reacquainted 2:40 in the afternoon. Korudo arrived at Kaoru's apartment with him. Kaoru had to stop by to change into more respectable clothes, due to today's work being a little messy. They stood in front of the door, with Kaoru holding the key. Kaoru- "This is my place. It's not too shabby." Kaoru unlocked the door, and entered. Korudo slowly followed taking a look around. It was a decent sized white apartment in the higher levels. Kaoru- "You home girls?" Hikari, and Hibiki- "Yeah." Kaoru- "Girls, come here. Want you to meet someone." They walk in curious as to who it is. Kaoru- This is a friend I met a few days ago. His name is Korudo." Korudo- "Korudosutea Shino, but you may call me Korudo for short as your Ashkabi does." Kaoru- "He says he used to be a Sekirei. Also says he recognizes your names." Korudo- "Nice to meet you two." Hikari- "Likewise." Korudo- "Not only do I remember your names, but yourselves too. Odd, isn't it?" They were confused, wondering how a man they never met before knew them. Did he work for MBI? No, he wouldn't be beside Kaoru if so. Kaoru left to go change. The twins questioned Korudo, to see if he really was formerly a Sekirei, and what he's like. Hibiki- "If you were a former Sekirei, then why don't we recognize your name?" Korudo- "They must have chose to forget about me..." Hikari- "What?" Korudo- "Nothing. I was gone for while. So when you grew up, I wasn't there." Hikari- "Hm... What powers did you have?" Korudo- "Mainly Death, but Psychological is my secondary." Hibiki- "Meaning...?" Korudo- "To put it in lamen's terms... I can torture your mind, and cause it to seize from fear." Hibiki- "Sounds nice." Korudo- "Yeah, real fun. I even screwed myself up one time." Hikari- "Waddya do?" Korudo- "Trust Minaka..." Hikari- "Yeah, that can be a problem." Korudo- "...and you tell me this now? Hehehehe..." Korudo laughed as if the pain he's felt never existed. Hibiki- "How can we be really sure you were a Sekirei?" Korudo- "I'm not sure. I have no evidence on me. Only the scars of my mistakes." Hikari- "Alright..." Kaoru walked out in his casual clothes. Kaoru- "Alright, let's go. You wanna come girls? We're visiting Miya's place." Hibiki- "Eh, sure." Just as they were about to walk out, Korudo stopped them. Korudo- "Wait... Miya?" Kaoru- "Yeah. Kusano lives there." Korudo- "Kaoru, my friend, you have done me another favor..." Izumo Inn, 3:01 in the afternoon. They arrived the large, old styled house in Northern Tokyo known as the "Izumo Inn". Miya, and Kusano were supposedly there, and Kaoru took Korudo to meet them. Hikari, and Hibiki tagged along as well. Kaoru- "Alright, we're here." Kaoru knocked on the door, and a brunette girl answered. Musubi- "Oh, hellooo." Kaoru- "Hey Musubi, is Miya home?" Musubi- "Yep." Kaoru- "Kusano?" Musubi- "Yep." Kaoru- "Good." Musubi- "Why?" Kaoru- "Someone's here to meet them." Musubi- "Who?" Korudo- "Me..." Korudo saw Musubi. He was shocked. Korudo- "Yy...Yume?..." Musubi- "Hmm..?" Korudo realized Musubi wasn't who he thought she was, Musubi was too young, so he corrected himself. Korudo- "Eh, sorry. My name is Korudo, nice to meet you." Musubi- "Same! Please, come in." They entered, it was very nice, and tidy within the viewable rooms. Musubi escorted them to the living room. Musubi- "Miyaaa, someone's here to see you." Miya- "Thank you Musubi... Hello Hibiki, and Hikaru. Hey trash, and whom may you be?" Kaoru- "Hey..." Korudo- "You mean you don't remember me?" Miya- "Would I know you?" Korudo- "Yes, you would." Miya- "Then whom may you be?" Korudo- "Korudo, Korudosutea Shino." Miya thought about that name, and then realized who it was. Her eyes widened, and looked at Korudo with amazement. She spoke softly. Miya- "You're still alive? We all thought you were dead..." Korudo- "I'm not. I was just taken away." Miya- "Uu...umm, I'll gather the members of the house. Please, explain during then. There are a few others here that wish to see how you are." Korudo- "Interesting, because I am looking for someone that supposedly lives here." Miya- "Who, if I may ask?" Korudo- "A little girl named Kusano. I wouldn't know her number. I think I was gone by the time she was born, and registered." Miya- "Oh, sure, of course." 3:15,' Dining Room' Tsukiumi whispered to Musubi, refering to Korudo. Tsukiumi- "Who is he?" Musubi- "I don't really know. Some man that came here earlier. Seems nice." Tsukiumi- "Hm." Miya opens up for Korudo. Miya- "Everyone, this is an old friend of Matsu's, Kazehana's, and mine, ever since we could remember. He has been gone for 15 years. We did not know what happened, nor why such a thing would happen. So, he is here to explain this." Korudo- "Thank you Miya, and it's nice to see you three again." Kazehana- "Same." Matsu- "Likewise." Korudo- "My name is Korudosutea Shino. I was formerly the Sekirei Grim Reaper for a small while. When we got here, I was already awake. I supervised the complete travel in space. Minaka was the first human I interacted with, as well with a woman named Takami. I trusted both of them, trying to seem nice during a first confrontation with humans. They both seemed trustworthy, so I showed them around the ship, and it's technology, ect. Then deeming it safe, I released the first few Sekireis. Then this whole tuning thing began. After the first few were finished, that's when Minaka betrayed me." Homura- "Why did you trust him in the first place?" Korudo- "Don't get me started. I ask that question everyday, but there really isn't a need for an answer now. I look at the representation of my mistakes as a reminder to atone for them." Tsukiumi- "... and the representations would be...?" Korudo stood up, and took of his shirt. His body revealed many, many scars, including a circular indentation in the middle of the chest. Everyone looked in shock, but Miya looked down in disgust. Korudo- "This is the reminder. When I was taken away for 15 years, I was beaten, battered, tortured, and "tested". It was the most horrible time I my life. I missed my son, and wife most definitely, and I was terminated when they captured me. Weirdly, it wasn't by any human forces. It was someone, most probably a Sekirei, who stabbed right in the back, through my Sekirei symbol. I recognize the blade, but did not see the person. Although, I did somewhat figure out their common goal." Kazehana- "What is it?" Korudo- "Fear. The fear of me." Musubi- "What would they have to fear out of you? You seem nice." Korudo- "I do not mean scariness. I mean the fear, as in the acknowlegdement of the power one has. I was a Sekirei Grim Reaper before I was terminated. We are naturally born with immense power that we can achieve through practice." Homura- "A Sekirei Grim Reaper?" Korudo- "Yes. One becomes a Reaper as soon as they are ''conceived, but, only through my family though. The gene is passed on to the next generation." Kusano- "So, since Shiina controls Death, and Decay, does that mean he is a Reaper?" Korudo- "Why yes young one." Kusano- "So that means..." Korudo- "He is my son." All were surprised, except for Matsu, Kazehana, Miya, and Seo. Kusano didn't know how to react, Korudo was the father of her best friend, whom she's never seen before. ''Kusano- "You..." Korudo- "Yes. So you must be Kusano. Nice to meet you. I am also looking for Shiina." Kusano- "Oh..." Korudo- "I am also looking for one other person as well. Whom I hold equally to my heart." Minato- "Who?" Korudo- "My wife, Karasuba." For those who didn't know beforehand were shocked. The Karasuba they knew was cold, heartless, and bloodthirsty. Kaoru- "What!?" Hibiki- "HER?" Hikari- "Really?!" Korudo- "Yes, and what exactly shocks you?" Homura- "She's a demon." Korudo became silently angered. Korudo- "Oh really? Would you mind explaining why you would think that?" Tsukiumi- "She's killed multiple Sekirei, just because she felt like it." Minato- "A murderer." Kaoru- "A psychopath." Kusano- "Evil." Korudo became conflicted, he's never heard any of this about Karasuba. He gripped his fist, grit it teeth, and interrupted their list of compliments. Korudo- "Enough!... Murderer?... Psychopath?... Demon?... Evil?... That isn't my wife... Not the Karasuba I know." Miya began to seem upset herself. Miya- "That's not the friend I know."''' Korudo sobered, and gloomy. Korudo- "What... happened?" Matsu- "She became the latest leader of the Discipline Squad." Korudo- "The what?" Matsu- "It was established so that Sekirei, and their Ashikabi don't escape the city, while the Sekirei Plan is in effect." Korudo- "Please explain this... "Sekirei Plan"..." The group, mainly Matsu, explained the Sekirei Plan to Korudo. As someone who cared about his race, this restriction of freedom, and order of this gauntlet disheartened him. Korudo- "This... is all... my... fault..." Korudo stood up. Korudo- "I apologize, but I must leave. Thank you for allowing me to stay for the small while. It was nice meeting you all." Miya- "Please, at least stay for dinner." Korudo- "No. I've already taken enough from you." Chapter 3: The Demon, the Psychopath, the Murderer, that is My Wife Later the same day, somewhere in Tokyo. Korudo was taking a walk through the city, trying to calm himself down from earlier. It was still empty, nothing moved. By now, the hunting stage was in progress, so it is only reasonable that the Sekirei would want to be stealthy, or even noticeable if they wanted to fight. Out of nowhere, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye, and Korudo stopped walking. He glanced around for anything else, and patiently waited for something to happen. When he deemed it as nothing, he started to walk again. He stepped on a manhole cover, and it made a ding noise. Abruptly, a figure came, and held a sword behind to his neck. Woman- "You know, it's not safe to walk around in the open." Korudo- "... and why is that?" The woman hesitated to answer for a moment, as if she remembered something. Woman- "Y.. You might get killed by even a passerby." Korudo- "Hm... Since I might die right now, will you be my passerby?" Woman- "Maybe... I'll tell you my name. It really wouldn't matter though, since you'll be dead anyway. My name is Karasuba... What may yours be?" Korudo- "Oh, thank you for your respect. My name is Korudosutea Shino." Karasuba was shocked momentarily, and lowered her sword. Korudo turned around, and looked at Karasuba. She started to tear a little, relieved that Korudo was still alive, but, then she became hostile, and went into a blind rage. Karasuba- "You left me for so long! You bastard!" Korudo- "Sweetheart..." Karasuba- "No! Don't "sweetheart" me! I thought you were dead!" Korudo- "I wasn't..." Karasuba was very conflicted. She didn't know how to react to it. So she did what she does the most... Fight to kill. She slashed at Korudo, with him barely dodging. One hit landed, and slit a cut through his shirt, and chest. He jumped back, and began to bleed. Korudo- "Karasuba, I know this isn't you!" Karasuba- "How would you know who I am?!" Korudo- "I do, because I, am your husband!!" Karasuba froze. Korudo- "I've spent half of my life with you! When were together before this happened, I was ALWAYS with YOU! The smiles you've given, and the tears you've cried, I was doing with you! All you've touched, and all you've seen, I was there, with you! Karasuba cried a little, and Korudo calmed down. Korudo- "My love, what has happened to you... Wait, I know what." Karasuba- "W..w... What?" Korudo- "Me... I put you through this. I tortured you by not being with you." Karasuba- "Maybe..." Korudo- "No, not maybe... Yes." Karasuba became more angry. Karasuba- "I... am very... very pissed at you..." Korudo- "I know... and I apologize." Karasuba- "That's not enough!" Korudo- "I was afraid of that... Karasuba leaped toward him, and attempted to stab him in the chest, but missed. Korudo fell to the left, and quickly rolled back up. She took a slash at his legs, and barely scraped him. She stood still, staring at her sword. Karasuba was more precise than this. Why is she faltering? She continued to attempt hitting Korudo, but made few successful hits. Karasuba stepped up her game by putting larger power into her slashes, cutting everything a short distance beyond the sword. Korudo kept dodging, but grew tired, and slowed down. She finally landed a hit, that cut into his left shoulder. Korudo grunted a little, and pulled away from the blade. Blood started to seep from the wound. Karasuba taking advantage of the wound, slammed the butt of her sword against it. More blood spilled out. Korudo grunted louder from the pain growing, and seceded away from Karasuba. She lashed down her sword again, but, Korudo caught the blade with his hands. As the sword was digging into his hands, he struggled to keep it from hitting him. His hands started to pour blood as well. Korudo- "Are you happy now Karasuba? You have my blood on your sword!" Karasuba didn't answer, and continued to dig into Korudo's hands, until two other female Sekireis came. Karasuba looked back at them. Karasuba- "What? What do you two want?" The crimson-haired one replied. Crimson Sekirei- "We were wondering where you were." Karasuba- "Well I'm right here. Can you leave me alone now?!" The two Sekireis went quiet. The Gothic, indigo one one spoke to the other. Indigo Sekirei- "What the hell's wrong with her, Benitsubasa?" Benitsubasa- "I don't know, Haihane. She seems pretty pissed." Haihane- "Must be something about that guy down there." Benitsubasa- "Yeah." Korudo used much of his strength to pull the sword, and Karasuba, to the ground. She hit the ground hard on her back, and quickly got up. Korudo breathed heavily, with his eyes half closed, signaling he was exhausted from keeping the blade away. He wouldn't normally be out of it this soon, but since he really didn't want to fight her, it weighed heavily on his heart, and mind. Karasuba took one final slash at his chest, and he fell down to the ground, barely concious as he bleed. Karasuba- "I'm done here. Let's go." The 3 Sekirei left, and Korudo stayed on the ground. During travel, Haihane stopped. Haihane- "I'll catch up with you later." The other two didn't react, just kept going forward. Haihane backtracked to where Korudo was, and approched him. She put her foot on his back. Haihane- "You seem... familiar to me." Korudo coughed, and replied. Korudo- "... and how is that?" Haihane- "I don't know... you just do." Korudo- "Strange..." Haihane- By the way... What happened before? What did you do to Karasuba to make her like that? Korudo- "I left her for too long... It broke her heart." Haihane- "What?" Korudo- "She, is my wife." Haihane stood there in wonder. Haihane- "I thought... Natsuo was her Ashikabi..." Korudo- "Then you are wrong..." Haihane chuckled. Haihane- "Well, if she went for a guy like you, then Natsuo must be nothing more than a gay friend." Korudo showed he had a sense of humor, and chuckled a little too. Korudo- "Who is this Natsuo fella?" Haihane- "My Ashikabi. He's a little gay. He drives a Ferrari." Korudo couldn't hold back his laughter. Korudo- "Wow, that is gay. Hehehe... I've only learned a few things about this world, but I know Lamborghini is much better." Haihane- "Know what would be even funnier?" Korudo- "What?" Haihane- "If he drove a Prius." Korudo- "What's that?" Haihane looked around, and found one down the street. Haihane- "See, over there." When they both noticed, they both burst out laughing. They also both held their gut from laughing to hard, plus Korudo started to bleed a little more. Korudo tried to recover from laughing, and asked Haihane for help. Korudo- "Hey, can you help me out? I don't wanna die today." Haihane- "Yeah, hehehe, sure. What can I do for you?" Korudo- "Just drag me to a pharmacy. I can patch myself up." Haihane- "Hahaha, sure." She dragged him by his feet, to a nearby pharmacy. A blood trail can be seen, as they laughed all the way to the building. They got to the store. She dragged him inside, and placed him on a chair. Korudo- "Hahaha, thank you. I'm sorry for laughing so much. I have no idea what's funny!" Haihane- "Oh don't worry, hehehe, I laugh all the time. This is no different." Korudo- "I also must thank you for being cool about all this. I don't know who to trust, since this whole Sekirei Plan thing started." Haihane- "Yeah, I don't blame you. I really don't like Tsukiumi." Korudo- "Hey, she's a friend of my friend, and the Sekirei of my friend's friend." Haihane- "Oh, so she's basically a friendly acquaintance." Korudo- "Yes, to put it simply. Would you consider me hostile because of it?" Haihane- "Nah, I just got a problem with her, no one else really." Korudo- "Good, good. It's nice that you've got a good sense of humor. There's not enough of it around here." Haihane- "I know right? Well, I gotta go. See ya sometime." Korudo- "Yeah, see ya." Haihane left, and Korudo tried to stand up, and search for some disinfectant alcohol, and bandages. As soon as he did, he sat back down, and took off his shirt. He slowly sanitized, and patched up all the wounds. Once done, he stood up, put his shirt back on, and walked home. Chapter 4: Dual Pythons, and the Viper's Tongue The next day, around nightime. Korudo was walking home from a night stroll, when a patrol car rolled by. It stopped, and a few uniformed MBI soldiers came from the vehicle, and to him. 3 had submachine guns in their hands, and the other had a small pistol. The one with the pistol was the one to speak. Soldier 1- "Isn't it a little dangerous to be out walking at night? Maybe you should be home..." Korudo- "I can say the same to you." The soldier became agitated. Soldier 1- "Oh really? At least we have weapons to protect ourselves." Korudo- "Doesn't mean shit. You're in a city inhabited by people who can kill you without firing a bullet, or even touch you. Bullets mean nothing against them." Soldier 1- "Then what about you? Can you do kill us as easily as them?" Korudo- "I don't know... but I can try." Soldier 1- "Are you saying you are going to kill us?" Korudo- "Maybe..." Soldier 1- "Then we'll have to kill '''you'! Get him!"'' Just as the soldier was about to shoot Korudo, he grabbed the soldier's wrist, and pushed it upwards. As the soldier fired off a round from the pistol, Korudo punched him in the face. You could hear the nose break, and squirt blood. Then, he smashed the soldier's elbow, making him release the pistol. Korudo catched it, and let the soldier fall to the ground. This happened very quickly, the other soldiers had a hard time keeping up. Korudo froze waiting for them to draw their submachine guns. When they did, he shot the one soldier in the arm that was holding the gun, then shot him right between the eyes. After, Korudo dodged a bullet by ducking, and sweep kicked the other soldier's leg. The soldier fell to the ground, and Korudo put a bullet square in the heart. There was now only one standing soldier left. Korudo quickly approached him, but the soldier sprayed a few rounds. Korudo abruptly pulled his body back, so he was making a backwards right angle. When the soldier stopped firing, Korudo pulled himself back forward with much force, and headbutted the soldier. It instantly killed him. Korudo stood upright, and took a deepbreath. He heard the first soldier he dealt with calling someone. When Korudo realized he was calling for backup, he quickly stomped the soldier's face in. Then he hastily grabbed the spare clip off the soldier's body. The same for the submachine guns. He only took two of them, but all the clips they had. Before things were to go ballistic, he got a chance to get the names of the guns. The submachine gun was the UMP45, and the pistol was the P99. Korudo started to hear the sirens in the distance, which sounded like a male homosexual orgy. He hurried into a small building nearby, and dug in. He was looking out the second story window, hiding in the shadow, patiently waiting for the reinforcements, and there they were. One large army truck, pulled up, and troops poured out. All of them spread out, and inspected multiple areas. A few entered the structure Korudo was in. Korudo then hid behind a wall next to the door, and soon, the soldiers bashed the door down. One soldier went forward to the window, and two went left, and right. Korudo snapped the neck of the one closest quietly. Then, Korudo wrapped his arm around the front of the neck of the soldier at the window, bent his body back, and slammed the soldier's neck on Korudo's knee. The remaining soldier noticed, and turned around. With Korudo still holding the soldier down, he pulled out the pistol with his left hand, and shot the other soldier in the head. He then threw the corpse out the window. The glass broke, the body hit the ground head first, and the head broke open, with brain matter, and blood seeping out. The squads outside panicked, and as they were doing so, Korudo vaulted out the window. He rolled when he landed, and took cover behind a curb dumpster. The leader of the squads order them to kill Korudo, and they started firing rounds towards him. Bullets dinged, and burrowed into the dumpster, but luckily none went through into Korudo. When there was a moment of silence, Korudo took out the two MP7's, stood up from cover, and sprayed them at the soldiers. A few soldiers were struck, and they fell to the ground. The clicking noise from the guns meant they were empty, so he quickly reloaded, and dived behind a barrier. A hail of bullets came again, bursting the windows behind him, and tearing everything around him. When the period of silence came again, Korudo stood up, and instead of spraying, he carefully made each bullet count. Since he didn't have much time to make kill shots, he made his shots at least fatally wound each soldier. The clicking came again, and because he had no more clips for the MP7's left, he just threw them to the side, and pulled out the P99. Most of the soldiers were either dead, or wounded. Few stood, and were shocked that one man can do such damage. Taking advantage of the distraction, Korudo shot each of the remaining soldiers. He ran out of ammo for the pistol too. This being so, he adapted the weapon the reinforcements had, which were ACRs. To his luck, he had much more clips to hold onto. Albeit, where there is luck, there is misfortune. One of the soldiers that were still alive called for even more backup. Korudo- "Really? Again?" Yes, really. Out of anger, and frustration, he thrusted the pistol into the soldier's eye. It was not too long before the larger wave of reinforcements came. He felt the vibrations of more vehicles, and the rumble of two more powerful metallic behemoth. He need to barricade himself better than last time, so he attempted to operate the military truck. He could barely drive it, but he managed to place it so it blocked the road. He quickly hustled to the roof of a taller building, about 3 stories high. Just when he reached the roof, the wave came. Two military trucks stocked full with armed troops stopped a few yards away from the barricade, and reversed so there was a clear way through the middle of the road. Then, a black tank rolled into that path. It aimed it's barrel at the impeding truck, and launched a shell at it. The shell exploded, and obliterated the barricade with great force. Pieces went flying everywhere, the tires bounced off multiple walls, and shrapnel dug into multiple objects. The black tank pressed forward, and a second tan tank rolled behind it. The troops from the military trucks poured out from the backs, and used the trucks, and tanks as cover. A hatch from the black tank opened up, and a differently uniformed man rose from the hole. He spoke into a megaphone... Officer- "I heard there was someone killing off my men... If you come out now, I may not have you killed..." Korudo hid behind a small wall on the roof. He shouted a question. Korudo- "... and how can I believe on that?" Officer- "Do you really have a choice? You can either be killed now, or trialed, and then killed." Korudo- "Hm... Sounds like a decent, and fair set of choices... I'll pass." Officer- "Fine, I'll make the decision for you..." The officer put the megaphone down, and spoke to his regiment. Officer- "Find him, and kill him. No mercy." He then spoke to one soldier. Officer- "Use your thermal scope." The soldier did so, and saw Korudo's heat signature. He then alerted the officer, and everyone near him. The officer went back inside the tank, and spoke to the gunner. Officer- "Straight in front, 3 stories up. Make the roof collapse." The tank's barrel aimed just below the roof of the building Korudo was on top of, then it shot a round through the 3rd story wall. The shell exploded, and the building shook as a wall of fire blew out from all sides. The roof fell, and Korudo had to get off quickly, so he jumped off the roof. He then landed on a power line, which sprung him high into the air. While he had the air time, Korudo aimed with his ACR, and shot a few of the troops with killshots. Korudo landed on the black tank, and shot a few more soldiers. The tan tank was about to fire, but something inside him didn't want the black tank to be immobilized, so he shot a round into the barrel of the tan tank. The shell inside combusted, and the entire tank was destroyed. Korudo hastily reloaded, and shot the lock to the hatch of the black tank. The officer was right there, and was about the shoot him, but Korudo kicked him in the face, and knocked him in. Korudo also jumped into the tank, and shot the gunner, and driver. The officer pulled out two revolvers, and shot one bullet into Korudo's side. Korudo grit his teeth in pain, dropped his ACR, and swatted the guns from the officer's hands. He then started to beat him down. Korudo grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and slammed him a few times against the inner wall of the tank. Korudo released one hand, and used it to bash him in the face with his fist. Blood started to squirt, and the officer's face became broken, and bloody. Korudo then let go of him, and crushed his neck by kicking him in the throat. The officer struggled to breath, but couldn't, and died right there. Korudo knew he couldn't go back out there wounded. It would drain too much of his energy, so he had to find a way to kill off the rest of the troops, and get home quickly. He looked at the driver's seat, and got a brilliant idea, he would use the tank to leave. This being his decision, he sat down in the driver's seat, and took a look around the dashboard, and touched the screen. A small box came on the screen, and a voice spoke. HeCTOR- "Welcome to the HeCTOR system. Please choose your option." Korudo- "Umm..." HeCTOR- "Do you need help?" Korudo- "Yes..." HeCTOR- "Do not worry, there is no shame. Would you either like Auto-Mode, Half-Auto, or Full Manual?" Korudo- "Hm, what is Half-Auto?" HeCTOR- "Where you can choose to either drive the vehicle, and I will fire, or I will drive, and you will fire." Korudo- "Oh cool. I'll choose the Half-Auto. I'll drive, you shoot." HeCTOR- "Sounds like a plan. Who is the enemy? Please show me using this camera." In the small box, an image came up that looked like outside. Korudo could see the troops staring at the tank, waiting for something to happen. Korudo- "These guys." HeCTOR- "Alright. I do understand who they are. Would you like me to eliminate any of their friends too? Like helicopters, other tanks, etcetera." Korudo- "Yes, thank you." HeCTOR- "One more preference will be asked." Korudo- "... and what is that?" HeCTOR- "Would you like me to play fitting music?" Korudo- "That would be nice!" HeCTOR- "Nice to hear some enthusiasm. Let us have some fun. Playing music. Cannon ready." References Here, all the characters, ect, are listed that have been mentioned in the story. Characters Karasuba Haihane Benitsubasa Natsuo Ichinomi Shiina Musubi Tsukiumi Miya Matsu Sahashi Minato Seo Kaoru Kusano Minaka Hiroto Sahashi Takami Hikari, and Hibiki Homura Kazehana Ideas Sekirei Plan Places Izumo Inn MBI Weapons P99 MP7 ACR Music Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_rmq2U60aQ&feature=related For those who cannot access the song via YouTube: http://www.lyricsfreak.com/s/skinny+puppy/death_20126012.html . Just under the first advertisement to the left, there should be what looks like a "Play" symbol. Click on it, & it should take you to Jango - Free Music (ect.) & Death should be there. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Insanity Category:Aliens Category:Anime Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sci-Fi Category:Humans Category:Manga/Comics Category:Sexual Content Category:Rated M